


Glitch

by AIien (UndertaIe)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Light Masochism, Other, Past Abuse, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/AIien
Summary: They are excited for a new grasp and concept on life.To be away from their parentsBut are they really ready for a new perspective on things?





	1. A New Grasp

_**"** Freedom is something you have when you're born._

> _They, on the other hand, had to achieve it. **"**_
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

They were a failure to everyone.

Except her.

It was _Her_  who Changed their Perspective on absolutely everything.

It was _Her_  who made them want to get out of that hellhole

 

Her name, was _Clarinna._

And her wonderful Friend.. _Imogen._

 

 

_"And my name shal stay silent, but for now. Lets call me_

**_Glitch."_ **


	2. Charalina

> She always sat in that quite, _lonley_ home.
> 
> Awaiting for the excited reborn, 
> 
> She always told herself that it all wasnt her problem.
> 
>  
> 
> But there she stood on that cold, rainy day.
> 
> It wasnt too suprising they weren't waiting there.
> 
> After the brick prison they go to for 7 hours a day.
> 
> She never got picked up in the rain.
> 
>  
> 
> She ran through, still lesser care.
> 
> She knew though, her parents would be there.
> 
> She did care as much as they didn't
> 
> What wasn't and what was wouldn't?
> 
>  
> 
> Dripping like the rain itself, except inside,
> 
> once in a book they said the cries were not outside
> 
> keep it inside, as one said.  
> 
> one day, one day, the rain will storm inside.
> 
>  
> 
> Shivered from the cold and the freeze.
> 
> It wasn't sure why it was so frozen inside.
> 
> The house, Rouge One played.
> 
> They said she complained because she was wet from the rain.
> 
>  
> 
> She curled on the couch, and they said 'shush'
> 
> when she wasn't even stirring like a mouse.
> 
> Once it was over, was very tense.
> 
> said "go to your room, you're a mess."
> 
>  
> 
> Perfection isn't a virtue.
> 
> and she knew she already she was disconnected.
> 
> It was like the apocolypse for her.
> 
> She lied and thouch about her life.
> 
>  
> 
> IN the cold misfit room, she sat.
> 
> Crying her eyes out.
> 
> The call for dinner was soon
> 
> She made a promise, but it was replaced with pizza.
> 
>  
> 
> She didn't make the fries she asked for, she knew she didn't.
> 
> But what was wrong with her?  Why wasn't she perfect to her parents?
> 
> It hurt so bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Before you know it, the suspicious bolt of lightning struck, she wasn't hungry again.
> 
> She was to deflated from hurting her herself again.
> 
> She was worthless again.
> 
> Again.
> 
> Repeating over, and over everyday.
> 
>  
> 
> She had to execute herself, so she never ate.
> 
> Or slept. Or anything.
> 
> She died,
> 
> But shes alive.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
